


Juramentos Rotos

by leet19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Smallville, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: All is complicated here, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Loki, Bucky Barnes is a mistery, Complicated Relationships, Everything Hurts, F/M, Friendship, Harry Osborn is like really cute, Investigations, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Peter is an Odinson, Peter is not taking your shit, Steve is so head over heels, Tony Stark is an ass
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony se casó con Loki cuando tenía 18 años solo para molestar a su padre. Cuando Loki supo la verdad, desapareció sin dejar rastro y Tony nunca volvió a saber de él... hasta ahora, cuando recibió una llamada para decirle que su esposo estaba muerto. Tony volverá al lugar dónde creció para saber qué es lo que sucedió en verdad y para darse cuenta que tal vez su corazón siempre estuvo en este lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La llamada

_-Anthony Edward Stark, ¿Acepta a Loki como su futuro esposo y jura amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Acepto-respondió Tony con voz firme._

_-Y usted, Loki Odinson, ¿Acepta a Anthony como su futuro esposo y jura amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de su hasta que la muerte los separe?_

_-Acepto-respondió Loki con una leve sonrisa._

_-Entonces, los declaro esposo y marido. Lo que Dios ha unido hoy, el hombre no lo separe mañana-Tony acercó a Loki por la cintura y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, Loki lo abrazó y los ojos de Tony conectaron con los de su padre sobre su hombro, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro._

_-Gané, padre-moduló con los labios antes de girarse, mostrándole una sonrisa falsa a su nuevo esposo._

**16 años después...**

Anthony Stark era el dueño de Stark Industries, después de la muerte de su padre cinco años atrás, la empresa había pasado directamente a sus manos ya que su madre no estaba interesada para nada en los negocios. Tony era excelente en lo que hacía, sus inventos eran los más vendidos alrededor del mundo y su empresa generaba las suficientes ganancias como para vivir tranquilo por cien años. Su vida era perfecta, tenía un trabajo perfecto, una vida tranquila y podía acostarse con quién quisiera sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Después de que Tony y Pepper rompieran su compromiso hace dos años, el castaño no había estado saliendo con nadie, prefiriendo divertirse y vivir la vida. Pepper seguía siendo su mejor amiga a pesar de todo, manteniéndose como su Gerente General, asegurándose que Stark Industries crecía cada día más y más. Tony simplemente no podía quejarse de su vida.

-Tony-el castaño alzó su mirada hacia su secretaria, Darcy Lewis-Tienes una llamada en la línea dos.

-¿Quién es?

-Es de un abogado, decía que era urgente-dijo la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros. Tony asintió y tomó la llamada.

-Anthony Stark hablando-contestó.

-Señor Stark, soy James Barnes, abogado de Loki Odinson-Tony se congeló cuando escuchó ese nombre.

Loki Odinson.

No pensaba en él desde el día que se marchó de la mansión, sus ojos verdes llenos de furia y lágrimas, su maleta con sus propias cosas y la puerta cerrándose firmemente para no volver. Howard había estado muy feliz cuando el moreno se marchó de la casa y su madre solo lo había mirado con decepción, Tony creía que fue en ese momento que perdió el respeto de su madre, la mujer simplemente era incapaz de creer que su hijo haya sido esa persona tan cruel como para utilizar a un muchacho de esa manera. Tony había enterrado cualquier pensamiento de Loki y había vivido dieciséis años como si nunca lo hubiera conocido. Y ahora...

-¿Señor Stark?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Me decía...-dijo reaccionando.

-Le decía que era abogado del señor Odinson, tengo entendido que no han mantenido contacto en dieciséis años ¿es correcto?-Tony se aclaró la garganta.

-Eh, sí, es correcto.

-Muy bien, me debo en el penoso deber de decirle que el señor Odinson falleció el día de ayer en un accidente de auto-Tony casi deja caer el teléfono.

-¿Muerto?

-... se le solicita venir a la lectura del testamento-siguió el abogado, ignorándolo-, toda la familia debe estar presente y como legalmente ustedes dos siguen casados, se exige su presencia en la lectura que será el día de mañana en mis oficinas.

-... Claro, ahí estaré-musitó Tony, el abogado le pasó la dirección y cortó la llamada con una escueta despedida. Tony colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando en la nada, Darcy entró al poco rato, hablándole de los pendientes que tenía para el día-Necesito que postergues todas las reuniones, Darcy, me ha salido una emergencia y voy a salir de viaje por unos días-la mujer lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Pepper?-el castaño negó con la cabeza, su amiga simplemente lo aniquilaría si se enterara que todavía está casado. 

-No, solo ten listo mi avión para hoy en la noche-dijo y cogió sus cosas, saliendo de la oficina apresuradamente. El aire le faltaba, se desató la corba mientras entraba en su elevador personal y apretaba con impaciencia el botón del estacionamiento. Happy lo esperaba listo abajo, le abrió la puerta y empezó a manejar en silencio en dirección a la Torre Stark. Tony todavía estaba aturdido por la noticia, ¿Loki muerto? Por alguna razón, no podía imaginar muerto a ese chico con vibrantes ojos verdes y sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

_-Eres guapo-Loki se giró a mirarlo y enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Eres guapo-repitió Tony, el moreno apretó los labios, ocultando una sonrisa._

_-Eres muy atrevido-replicó, el chico se encogió de hombros._

_-Puede ser-extendió su mano-Anthony Stark-el moreno alzó las cejas ante el nombre pero igual sonrió y extendió su mano._

_-Loki Odinson._

_-Es un placer conocerte, Loki Odinson, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien-Loki le mostró una sonrisa divertida._

_-Eso parece, Anthony Stark_

* * *

Este el prólogo de una nueva historia, no quería marcarla como serie porque no estoy segura que tenga una segunda parte, quién sabe, depende de cómo se den las cosas. Saludos!

 


	2. Peter

_Anthony estaba furioso, su padre siempre estaba metiéndose en su vida cuándo jamás le importó nada de lo que él hacía, recordándole todo el tiempo la estúpida posición y su matrimonio con Loki. Anthony le había gritado la razón de su matrimonio, cómo lo hizo solo para mandar a volar su preciada posición, para humillarlo delante de todos casándose con el hijo de nadie, Loki Odinson, una persona pobre igual que su familia y la persona perfecta para vengarse de su padre. Anthony tenía los puños apretados y la respiración agitada, entró a su cuarto y lanzó la puerta, sentándose sobre su cama, soltando un suspiro frustrado. Miró alrededor de la habitación y su mirada se centró en un sobre blanco que no había estado ahí antes. Lo tomó de la mesita de noche y leyó su nombre en la parte del frente. Lo abrió con cuidado y leyó._

_"Anthony:_

_Siempre supe que eras muchas cosas pero un bastardo sin corazón no fue una de ellas. Escuché todo lo que le dijiste a tu padre y  no puedo creer que fui tan idiota cómo para pensar que realmente podías amarme siendo lo poco que era y lo mucho que tú eras. Me utilizaste como siempre me advirtieron que harías, cumpliste tu propósito, todos hablan mal de tu padre ahora, ya no me necesitas para eso. Jamás voy a perdonarte lo que has hecho y espero que te quedes solo por el resto de tu vida._

_No me molestaré en decirte que no me busques, porque sé que no lo harás._

_Loki."_

_Anthony se quedó congelado en su sitio, mirando la carta incrédulamente, rápidamente abrió los armarios y vio la ropa en el mismo sitio que siempre, excepto que esa era ropa que él le había comprado, había espacios dónde se notaba que ropa había sido removida y una de las maletas faltaba. Escuchó una puerta cerrarse en la parte de abajo y corrió hacia la ventana justo a tiempo para ver a Loki dándole una maleta al conductor, colocándola en la parte trasera. Anthony dejó caer la carta y corrió por las escaleras, bajando de tres en tres. Cuando abrió la puerta, el taxi arrancó._

_-¡LOKI!-gritó Anthony, el moreno giró la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en él, traspasándolo con una mirada fría que nunca había visto, sus ojos brillaban con furia y lágrimas que no había derramado porque él era más fuerte que eso incluso con casi dicinueve años. Loki le dio la espalda y no volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Anthony se quedó parado ahí, viendo como se alejaba y supo que no iba a volver a verlo de nuevo._

* * *

Anthony Stark llegó a la pequeña isla dónde se crió. Asgard Island se llamaba el lugar. La familia de Tony se mudó de ahí hace quince años, estableciéndose en Malibú antes de pasarse a vivir a New York donde se manejaba la empresa principal de Stark Industries. Tony no había girado la mirada la última vez que estuvo aquí, se había marchado dejando en ese lugar a Loki Odinson, sabiendo que este lo odiaba y que no querría volver a verlo jamás. Howard había estado muy complacido, para qué decir más, pero Tony le había avinagrado el triunfo diciéndole que no iba a divorciarse de Loki hasta que este no le pidiera el divorcio y cómo nunca lo hizo... Tony también sabía que su intención de casarse con Pepper no había sido sincera, sabía que estaba casado y jamás le había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto, unos meses después se había terminado su compromiso de todas maneras. Anthony se subió en el carro que lo llevaría a la casa de los Odinson, el viaje fue tranquilo y sin interrupciones, observó las casas pasar y notó que nada había cambiado mucho, recordaba mucha de esas casas tal y cómo eran en su juventud. Cuando llegaron a la casa Odinson, se sorprendió un poco, hace dieciséis años esa casa era apenas de un piso y vivían cinco personas, ahora parecía tener cuatro pisos y se había extendido tanto a lo largo como a lo ancho. Tony se bajó del carro y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, inseguro de lo que esperaba encontrar. Tocó el timbre y por un momento le vino el recuerdo a la cabeza de la primera vez que vino a buscar a Loki aquí.

* * *

_-Así que tú debes ser Anthony Stark-dijo un chico de cabello castaño dorado, sus brazos cruzados, su rostro era pálido y parecía enfermo pero tenía una mirada bastante fuerte._

_-Eh... sí-respondió Tony, ligeramente nervioso._

_-Espero que traigas a Loki aquí a las 9 y media, ni un solo segundo más o verás lo muy amable que puedo ser-Tony tragó y retrocedió sutilmente un paso._

_-Balder, deja de asustarlo-dijo Loki, apareciendo detrás de él. Tony sabía que no debía mirar a Loki como idiota mientras estuvieran frente a su aparentemente hermano mayor sobreprotector pero Loki estaba como para comerselo, con unos pantalones pegados negros y una camisa verde oscuro que le quedaba muy, pero muy bien. Balder se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y Tony volvió a tragar, Loki rodó los y salió, dándole una pequeña palmada a su hermano en el brazo._

_-Temprano, Loki-dijo Balder, mirando a su hermano con la mirada más suavizada._

_-Lo que digas, Balder-respondió el moreno y Tony lo hizo entrar en su carro, arracando casi de inmediato._

_-Tu hermano da miedo-le dijo mientras se iban y Loki se rio._

_-Oh, no tienes ni idea-replicó traviesamente, lanzándole una sonrisa divertida._

* * *

La puerta de la casa se abrió, sacándolo de sus recuerdos y una mujer de cabello rubio estaba parada frente a él. Mierda, Tony no se había encontrado cara a cara con Frigga Odinson desde el día en que se fue y ese no era un recuerdo particularmente agradable; la mujer lo sobrepasó con sus ojos azules y asintió suavemente.

-Anthony Stark. James me dijo que te había llamado-dijo con voz suave, dando un paso a un lado para que él pueda entrar.

-Sra. Frigga-saludó en voz baja, pasando a la casa. La mujer lo guió en silencio hasta la sala de estar, la atención de Tony se centró inmediatamente en el cuadro sobre la chimenea: Odín Odinson estaba sentado en un mueble amplio, su porte lucía digno e imponente. Frigga estaba sentada justo a su lado con un elegante vestido azul claro, su mano descansado sobre la de su esposo. Balder Odinson se sentaba a lado de su padre, su rostro pálido lucía sereno pero más delgado de lo que recordaba. Thor Odinson estaba detrás de ellos, sus manos reposando en los hombros de sus padres y su sonrisa sincera deslumbraba en la pintura. Por último, Loki Odinson se sentaba a lado de su madre, se veía mayor, al menos veinticinco años debía tener, sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza, su cabello negro estaba acomodado hacia atrás y la más sutil de las sonrisas adornaba su rostro. Tony se quedó observándolo vario tiempo, había cambiado, no parecía el chico delgado y pálido que había sido cuándo lo conoció. 

-¿Té, Anthony?-dijo Frigga, poniendo un juego de té en la mesita central y señalando el sillón frente a ella, Tony se sentó con nerviosismo.

-No, gracias-Frigga se sirvió tranquilamente una taza de té y se tomó su tiempo en endulzarla y removerla, tomó un pequeño sorbo y luego volvió a colocar la taza en su plato.

-La lectura del testamento se ha reprogramado para el día de mañana, el servicio de Loki será hoy y no quisiera que sea empañado por una visita al abogado-dijo la mujer, mirándolo fijamente. Anthony asintió.

-Entiendo-Frigga tomó otro sorbo de su té.

-Tiene mucha suerte de estar aquí mientras Thor no está, Anthony-dijo con calma y el castaño tragó.

-Creí que Balder era el sobreprotector-bromeó débilmente pero se congeló cuando vio el brillo dolido en los ojos de la mujer.

-... Mi hijo falleció hace dos años, Anthony-el castaño quiso golpearse a sí mismo, ¿por qué demonios no podía controlar su boca? 

-Yo... lo siento mucho-Frigga desvió su mirada por un momento antes de volver a retomar su compostura.

-Muchas gracias-respondió rígidamente. El timbre sonó en ese momento y la mujer se levantó, disculpándose y saliendo, Tony aprovechó ese momento para observar algunas de las fotos que habían en la repisa de la chimenea. Eran fotos familiares, Odín y Frigga, con Thor, Loki y Balder de pequeños, se sorprendió de ver una foto de la boda de Thor con una pequeña mujer de cabello castaño y ojos inteligentes. En otras aparecían los tres hermanos en una parrilla, los tres se reían con libertad, riéndose de algo que estaba fuera de cámara. Una de las últimas era de Loki y Tony no pudo despegar sus ojos de la imagen. El moreno tenía una sonrisa entre traviesa y divertida, sus ojos verdes chispeantes, su cabello negro desordenado por el viento y una camisa verde profundo que lo hacía lucir encantador. Los años solo le habían favorecido. Escuchó voces acercarse por el pasillo y se giró para mirar a Frigga entrar junto a un joven de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos azules eléctricos.

-¿Harry?-el muchacho se sorprendió.

-Sr. Stark-saludó el chico, algo sobresaltado.

-No sabía que conocías a la familia Odinson.

-Oh, sí, desde hace varios años-respondió el muchacho, Frigga invitó al chico a sentarse, Tony podía notar su calidez para el muchacho-No sabía que usted los conocía.

-Es... complicado-respondió, mirando brevemente a Frigga, ella solo tomó un sorbo de su taza de té.

-¿Viene para el servicio del Loki?-preguntó, aceptando la taza que la mujer le pasaba, Frigga se tensó levemente y Tony se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

-Algo así-respondió evasivamente, un silencio incómodo cayó sobre los tres, mientras no sabían que más decir. Fue entonces que se escuchó la puerta delantera abrirse y unos pasos apresurarse por el pasillo.

-¡He llegado, abuela!-anunció una voz y un muchacho entró en la sala. Tony agradeció no haber aceptado la taza de té porque estaba seguro que la hubiera dejado caer en ese momento. El chico que había entrado tenía el cabello castaño desordenado, su piel estaba entre pálida y bronceada y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante que él solo había visto en otra persona antes. Tony parecía estarse viendo en un espejo del tiempo, el chico era casi idéntico a él en sus años adolescentes, su misma posición, el mismo peinado, casi el mismo rostro. El chico lo miró fijamente también, sin moverse.

-Peter ¿estás bien?-preguntó Harry con suavidad, yendo hacia él. Frigga estaba mirando entre los dos y se levantó.

-Harry, tú y Peter vayan un momento arriba mientras yo hablo con el Sr. Stark.

-¿Stark?-repitió Peter y su rostro se congeló de una manera que no se debería ver en un chico de quince años.

-Peter, por favor...

-¿Es este el bastardo que jugó con mi padre, abuela?-preguntó el muchacho y Tony lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Padre?-Peter lo traspasó con esos ojos verdes.

-Sí, mi padre, Loki Odinson.


	3. Para estar más cerca del cielo

_-¿Por qué mi padre siempre está triste cuándo cree que nadie lo ve, abuelo?-preguntó un pequeño Peter, de solo doce años. Odín alzó la mirada hacia su hijo, el moreno estaba apoyado en el barandal del balcón del segundo piso, su mirada hacia el mar y sus ojos verdes llenos de un dolor pasado con el que todavía cargaba._

_-Si te lo digo ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?-dijo en voz baja y Peter asintió repetidas veces, acercándose más a él-Tu padre una vez amó a un hombre con toda su alma, le entregó todo lo que él era y se enamoró como jamás lo había hecho, jóven cómo era. Pero ese hombre era egoísta y jugó con el amor de tu padre, lo hirió tanto que hasta el día de hoy tu padre no ha podido borrar ese dolor._

_-¿Ese hombre es mi otro padre, abuelo?-preguntó Peter en un susurro, sus ojos verdes ensanchados._

_-Lamentablemente sí, pequeño-respondió Odín con pesadez. Peter miró a su padre por varios momentos pensativamente antes de girarse hacia su abuelo con una postura firme._

_-Algún día me encontraré cara a cara con esa persona, abuelo, y lo haré pagar por lo que le hizo. Lo prometo._

* * *

-Peter...-susurró Frigga, angustiada.

-Yo... yo no... yo no sabía... que... que...-balbuceó Tony, incapaz de formar una frase coherente, su mente aún congelada en lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Por supuesto que no sabías ¿por qué tendría que decirte algo después de lo que le hiciste?-escupió Peter, sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera venenosa-Heriste a mi padre en lo más profundo, jugando con su amor como si fuera nada, utilizando para lo que quería ¡No te merecías saber que tenías un hijo!

-Peter, basta-rogó Frigga. Peter ni siquiera la miró.

-Fuiste todo para mi padre, tuve que ver sus ojos tristes por años sin saber por qué y crecí sin un papá sin entender por qué-le dijo con los dientes y los puños apretados-No mereces estar parado en el lugar que fue su casa, no merece estar en la presencia de las personas que sí lo amamos ¡Márchate!

-¡Peter!

-¡Márchate, ahora!-le gritó.

-Peter-el castaño se congeló y se giró a mirar a Harry, que lo había llamado con un tono firme y suave-Ven conmigo-el castaño no se movió al principio pero cuando Harry le extendió su mano, la tomó despacio y dejó que el rubio lo sacara de la sala. 

-Debo pedirle que se vaya ahora, Anthony-dijo Frigga, su voz ligeramente temblorosa. Tony se movió automáticamente hacia la puerta, casi sin sentir los pasos que daba, el carro lo esperaba aún afuera y se acercó con pasos tambaleantes hacia allí-Anthony-el castaño se detuvo y giró. Frigga dudó un momentos antes de volver a mirarlo-Loki va a ser velado en la iglesia cerca del mar... por si quieres asistir-dijo con suavidad antes de cerrar la puerta. Tony se subió en el carro y cerró la puerta tras él, sintiendo cómo este se movía suavemente. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y sus manos cubrieron sus ojos. Se quedó en esa posición un buen tiempo.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Harry con suavidad, sentado a lado de Peter en su cama.

-¿Cómo esperas que esté bien con la presencia de ese... maldito, en esta casa?-replicó Peter con los dientes apretados-no puedo creer que se haya presentado aquí, después de todos estos años, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Peter-Harry tomó sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos-sé que te duele, Peter pero no es saludable odiar tanto.

-Ese hombre hirió a mi padre, Harry, lo hirió tanto que siempre hubo una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos que nunca pudo quitarse ¿Cómo puedo no odiarlo si dañó a la persona que más amo en mi vida?

-Te entiendo, sabes que lo hago, Peter-le dijo con suavidad-pero me duele a mí el verte así, tan lleno de rabia y odio, sobre todo en este día...-Peter soltó un suspiro que sonó más un sollozo y Harry lo abrazó-No pienses más en eso por hoy, Peter, no te dañes más-el castaño se permitió llorar en brazos de su novio en ese momento.

* * *

Tony estuvo sentado al fondo de la iglesia durante toda la ceremonia. Vio como Thor llegó con su esposa, la castaña iba cogida de su brazo y tenía una pequeña redondez que delataba su embarazo. Por un momento, Tony se preguntó cómo lució Loki con su barriga pero se sacudió el pensamiento casi de inmediato, asustado del mar de sentimientos que traía encima; sabía que tendría que lidiar con eso pronto pero en este momento simplemente no podía hacerlo. Observó como el rubio abrazaba a su madre y luego a Peter, hablándole en voz baja y palmeando su hombro con pena; Harry estaba parado justo a su lado, sus dedos entrelazados con las del jóven y Tony se maravilló de lo cerca que había estado del novio de su recién descubierto hijo sin siquiera saberlo. Más gente fue llegado, algunos le daban miradas curiosas pero la mayoría solo lo ignoraba, pasando a saludar a la familia doliente. Había un hombre en especial que se acercó a ellos, su cabello negro estaba desordenado y parecía incómodo en traje pero Frigga lo recibió con mucha calidez y Peter lo abrazó por varios minutos, hablando en voz baja con él; el hombre se sentó a lado de la familia, como si perteneciera ahí. Tony también se sorprendió de ver a Clint y Natasha, ellos habían sido amigos de Loki y él cuándo era jóvenes pero Tony ya no había sabido nada de ellos desde que se fue de la isla.

El servicio fue triste, por decir poco. Frigga sollozaba en voz baja, apoyada en el brazo de su hijo que tenía la mirada llena de dolor. Peter tenía la mano de su abuela entre las suyas y silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro, los ojos verdes apagados y tristes. Tony siguió a distancia la procesión de las cenizas de Loki hacia el mar, Peter tomó el frasco entre sus manos y se adelantó hasta que el mar rozaba sus pies, mojándolos con todo y zapatos. El cuerpo del menor tembló con fuerza mientras abría la urna y dejaba salir las cenizas hacia el viento. Frigga sollozó abrazada a su hijo y Peter se dejó caer de rodillas con Harry y ese otro hombre justo a su lado, susurrando palabras de consuelo en sus oídos, lágrimas en los ojos de ambos.

Tony observó cómos las cenizas se alejaban y se sorprendió de encontrar lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

_-¿Cómo crees que sea morir?-preguntó Tony, tendido de espaldas en el patio de su casa, mirando las estrellas._

_-No lo sé-respondió Loki, echado justo a su lado, su mano dibujando cosas sin sentidos en el cielo-Pero si sé que cuándo muera, quiero que lleven mis cenizas al mar._

_-¿Por qué al mar?-preguntó Tony con curiosidad, girando su cabeza hacia él. Loki lo observó con una dulce sonrisa._

_-Para estar más cerca del cielo, Tony._


	4. Logan

_-¡Peter, la comida está casi lista, lávate las manos!-gritó Loki desde la cocina._

_-¡Sí, papá!-respondió el pequeño Peter de diez años, Loki se giró para seguir sirviendo la comida en los platos cuando un par de brazos fuertes se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, una sonrisa se coló en su rostro pero no se volteó._

_-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó con voz falsamente aburrida._

_-Eso depende-respondió el hombre con voz profunda._

_-¿Mmm? ¿Y de qué?-el hombre depositó un beso en su cuello._

_-De lo que estés ofreciendo-Loki soltó una risita y se giró a mirarlo, sonriéndole al hombre de los ojos negros y dándole una palmadita en el brazo._

_-Después te enseñaré lo que ofrezco-le susurró seductoramente, sus ojos brillando divertidos-ahora ayúdame a llevar la comida a la mesa._

_-Tus deseos son órdenes-Loki soltó una risa y ambos fueron hacia el comedor._

* * *

Tony llegó relativamente temprano a la oficina de James Barnes, el hombre era alto, iba bien vestido en un traje oscuro, su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos azules eran serios y firmes; Tony recordaba haberlo visto en el servicio hablando con los Odinson, un hombre rubio de ojos azules estaba a su lado, acompañándolo en todo momento. James lo guió hacia un cuarto privado dónde se encontró con Frigga, Thor, su esposa y Peter. Thor se tensó cómo cuerda de violín cuando lo vio y solo la mano de su esposa sobre su brazo lo detuvo de levantarse de su silla.

-¿Tienes todo el descaro de presentarte aquí?-rugió en voz baja, sus ojos entrecerrados.

-El señor Stark ha sido mencionado en el testamento, Thor y sabes que no podíamos proceder a menos que estuviera presente-dijo James, sentándose detrás de su escritorio. Peter no volteó a mirarlo cuando entró, su mirada estaba fija en un punto en la pared y Tony sintió una pequeña bola de tensión en su estómago, todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que tenía un hijo pero, el simple hecho de saberlo, hacía que varios sentimientos intentaran abrumarlo, como esa preocupación de saber si estaba bien ahora o si estaba sufriendo en silencio por lo que había pasado. Peter odiaba a Tony, eso era bastante obvio, el castaño no estaba seguro de cómo acercarse a él, para intentar conocerlo, disculparse por no haber estado ahí-¿Estamos completos?

-No-respondió Peter instantáneamente, James escaneó el cuarto y asintió. Se quedaron unos minutos más en un silencio incómodo cuando unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta, James la abrió y el mismo hombre que Tony vio sentado con la familia el día de ayer, entró en la oficina, vestido con pantalones negros y camisa azul suelta, su cabello era negro y rebelde, peinado ligeramente hacia atrás, su cuerpo era musculoso y su rostro atractivo. Peter se levantó a saludarlo con un abrazo, Frigga lo saludó con calidez al igual que Thor; el hombre se sentó y sus ojos negros se fijaron penetrantemente en Tony, el castaño le devolvió la mirada con firmeza, sin amedrentarse, había conocido a personas con miradas más fuertes que la suya y no iba a dejarse caer frente a este extraño.

-Muy bien, ahora que están todos los mencionados, procederé a leer el testamento-dijo James, sacando los papeles de un sobre azulado luego procedió a leer su contenido.

"Yo, Loki Odinson, hijo de Odín y Frigga, hermano de Thor y Balder, padre de Peter, esposo de Anthony, escribo este testamento en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y dejo declarado las cosas que sucederán en caso de mi muerte. A mi madre le dejo la parte de la herencia que me dejó mi padre, para que su futuro quede siempre asegurado. A mi hermano, le dejo esa maravillosa motocicleta que siempre adoró en secreto pero nunca se compró, espero que le guste mi sorpresa"-los ojos de Thor se ensancharon y lágrimas se formaron en su rostro, mientras una sonrisa débil se mostraba-". A mi cuñada, la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, le dejo la herencia de Balder para que pueda financiar sus proyectos, yo sé que será brillante, mucho más que todos-"Jane se tapó la boca, sorprendida. Thor apretó su mano con cariño y la apoyó en su hombro, dejando que llorara ahí.

-"A mi hijo, Peter, mi mayor adoración y orgullo, quiero que sepa que lo amo con toda mi alma, que lo amé desde que supe de su existencia y que sé que será brillante en el futuro, tiene a las mejores mentes en sus genes"-Tony ensanchó sus ojos y Peter colgó la cabeza, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, su respiración agitada pero no lloraba-". Le dejo a Peter todo lo que hay en mi cuenta bancaria y mi apartamento en la ciudad, sé que quiere ir ahí para la universidad y yo sé que logrará todo lo que se proponga. A Logan, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi puerto seguro, mi amante y mi amor"-el castaño se giró bruscamente y vio los ojos del hombre brillar, uno de sus puños apretados y el otro sostenía la mano de Peter-"; quiero que sepas que fuiste todo para mí, me devolviste la vida y la alegría cuando creí que ya no podría volver a sentir de nuevo, fue como un padre para Peter y fuimos una familia feliz, que sepa que tiene todo mi corazón para siempre. James le entregará una carta con unas palabras solo para sus oídos y las llaves del BMW que fue nuestra adoración"-Logan bajó la cabeza, sus ojos brillantes y tristes.

* * *

_-Es una completa belleza-dijo Loki, admirando el carro._

_-Lo mejor para nosotros-sonrió Logan, el moreno se mordió el labio, sus ojos brillando maliciosos._

_-Ese no se ve cómo un carro muy seguro para un niño, Logan._

_-Por eso tenemos una van, Loki-dijo el hombre fingiendo inocencia._

_-¿Y este carro?-Logan se acercó a él, una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro._

_-Este carro será nuestro pequeño secreto-susurró y Loki rio entre dientes._

_-Yo adoro los secretos-susurró de vuelta, sus ojos verdes brillantes._

* * *

-"Por último, a Anthony Stark, mi aún esposo, le dejo las llaves de aquella casa de la laguna que solo él conoce, para que conozca esas memorias que no tendrá y que le sirvan para el futuro."-terminó de leer James. La familia se quedó en silencio, llorando entre ellos sus penas. Anthony se sentía desubicado e incómodo, excluído de su dolor. 

-Creo que deberíamos pasar a la casa, a conversar-dijo Frigga en voz baja luego alzó su mirada y la fijó en Tony, sus ojos decían que el castaño no estaba invitado y él no podía culparla, sabía que la mujer tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo por lo que había hecho.

-Sr. Stark ¿unas palabras?-el castaño se giró hacia James y asintió, los demás salieron y Tony observó como Peter se pegaba a Logan, ambos hablando en voz baja. Por un momento, sintió un golpe de envidia, porque ese hombre tenía la confianza de su hijo, lo había visto crecer, lo había visto reír, llorar y él no había tenido nada de eso. Tony apartó esos pensamientos amargos de su mente y volvió a sentarse en su silla, frente a James.

-¿Qué sucede?-el hombre se levantó y le extendió unas llaves, junto a una carta sellada.

-Loki dejó las llaves de la casa, más esta carta con la condición de que solo fuera abierta después de haber visitado la casa ¿cree que pueda hacer eso?-Tony tomó la carta entre sus manos y la examinó, la tinta estaba ligeramente corrida así que no era muy reciente, tampoco pesaba mucho así que solo debía contener papel. Tony se preguntó con curiosidad qué tendría adentro pero asintió hacia James.

-Tiene mi palabra-James asintió, regresando a su escritorio, despidiéndose cortamente y viendo a Tony dejar el lugar, luego suspiró. 

-Ay, Loki... las cosas que nos haces pasar...-susurró para sí mismo, su mirada perdida.

* * *

_Loki le extendió los papeles a James. Los ojos de Loki brillaban con fuerza aunque tenía ojeras y parecía más pálido de lo normal, su cabello estaba opaco y parecía muy cansado, pero su mirada era firme y fuerte como siempre. James tomó los papeles de su mano, los leyó rápidamente y luego alzó la mirada hacia él._

_-¿Estás seguro de esto, Loki?_

_-Lo estoy, Bucky, quiero que guardes esto como mi testamento-replicó el moreno._

_-Pero... ¿cuál es el apuro de hacer estos arreglos ahora?-preguntó el castaño, mirándolo fijamente, una sensación de miedo formándose en su estómago-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Loki?-el moreno alzó su mirada hacia él y un gesto triste se formó en sus labios mientras volvía a desviar la mirada._

_-Hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden detener, Bucky... y más vale estar listo y preparado, que lamentar después lo sucedido-respondió enigmáticamente, ignorando la manera preocupada en que su amigo lo observaba. James supo que algo sucedería pronto y no iba a ser algo simple de sobrevivir._


	5. Un momento olvidado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente, en este capítulo Tony iba a ver el lugar que Loki le había heredado pero cómo se me ha borrado cuatro veces ya, creo que el destino dice que todavía no debo escribirlo. Tengan aquí algo del pasado, sin embargo!

_-¿Esta es la casa?-preguntó Loki, observando fijamente la casa de madera._

_-Sí, la reparé yo solito cuando era niño-dijo Tony orgullosamente-¿te gusta?_

_-Es hermosa-sonrió Loki, el corazón de Tony se agitó y tomó su mano._

_-Esta casa será para nosotros algún día-el moreno asintió y ambos hicieron su camino adentro._

* * *

_-¿Estás seguro de esto?-preguntó Tony una vez más, sin aliento. Loki estaba extendido bajo él, su cabello negro desordenado a su alrededor, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos brillantes y febriles-No quiero hacerte daño._

_-Lo estoy, Tony... quiero estar contigo...-musitó él, pasando su mano por su mejilla en una caricia. Tony besó sus dedos y bajó su cabeza para besar sus labios._

_-Te quiero-susurró Tony, Loki se mordió el labio y ahogó un gemido, moviendo sus caderas a su ritmo._

_-Yo también..._

* * *

_-Los Odinson no tenemos mucho dinero, lo sabes-dijo Loki, mientras tomaban desayuno-probablemente tu padre me odie solo porque no tengo dinero._

_Tony casi deja caer su taza ante lo que dijo, su mente empezando a maquinar rápidamente. Tony dejó a Loki ese día mientras dormía, saliendo rápidamente de la casa y regresando una hora después, esperando encontrar a Loki aún dormido. El moreno parpadeó adormiladamente cuando Tony sacudió su hombro y lo miró con curiosidad, ocultando un bostezo tras su mano._

_-¿Qué sucede, Tony?-preguntó él._

_-Tengo algo que decirte-dijo Tony nerviosamente, la energía vibraba en sus venas y no podía dejar de moverse. Había tenido una idea maravillosa y la pondría en práctica ahora, si todo salía como pensaba. Y Tony estaba seguro que funcionaría._

_-Puedes decirme lo que sea-dijo él, sentándose, su rostro preocupado._

_-Hemos... hemos estado saliendo por varios meses y... eres maravilloso, Loki, me comprendes, me entiendes como nadie más y...-Tony metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita. Loki jadeó-¿Te casarías conmigo, Loki?-el moreno se había quedado sin palabras, mirando fijamente el anillo plateado que relucía en la cajita._

_-Sí...-contestó con voz ahogada, Tony soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió brillantemente, colocando el anillo en su dedo. Loki se lanzó a abrazarlo y Tony escondió su sonrisa en su cuello, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente. Tenía el perfecto plan para destruir a su padre ahora._


	6. Dos promesas rotas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y ESTOY CELEBRANDO! Actualizaciones en todas mis historias. Saludos!!!

Anthony se paró en el medio de la sala y miró alrededor. La pequeña casa de madera en la que había pasado un verano inolvidable hace muchos años atrás seguía igual que cómo la recordaba, podía ver las mismas cortinas, la misma pintura, los mismos adornos, todo perfectamente cuidado para que se viera igual que ayer. El castaño avanzó por el lugar, la punta de sus dedos acariciando la madera de las paredes, inhalando ese aroma a hogar que siempre traía. Tony subió las escaleras y entró al primer cuarto, mirando la familiar habitación de huéspedes, casi sonriendo por lo idéntica que seguía hasta que percibió las fotos colgadas frente a la cama; Tony se acercó con curiosidad, no muy seguro de recordar ninguna fotografía en la casa, el viejo que se encargaba de ella no había tenido familia. El castaño miró el primer cuadro y tuvo que jadear ante lo que veía.

La primera fotografía mostraba una foto de Loki, justo como lo había dejado, casi a sus diecinueve años y con una sonrisa que podía iluminar cualquier habitación. Tony se quedó tanto tiempo examinando su rostro, casi bebiéndose su imagen que tardó en notar que las  manos de Loki estaban descansando en su barriga, mostrando la pequeña redondela. Lágrimas acudieron a los ojos del castaño cuando vio que las fotos iban relatando el embarazo de Loki, eso es todo lo que él se perdió, todo lo que nunca tuvo el privilegio de ver y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando vio una foto en la que Loki se encontraba cargando un pequeño bulto contra su pecho. Tony tomó la foto y se quedó viéndola por largo tiempo, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran su rostro, sintiendo el dolor y la perdida muy dentro, su engaño, su juego había pagado un precio muy caro y ahora tenía un hijo que lo odiaba y un esposo que ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

Tony se llevó el retrato con él y se movió hacia el siguiente cuarto, el que él y Loki habían dormido hace mucho tiempo. Aquí también habían fotos y Tony se acercó rápidamente, ansioso por ver más pero a la vez cauteloso por lo que vería. En estas podía ver a Peter de niño, pudo ver fiestas de cumpleaños, días en el colegio, jugando con la familia, habían varias fotos con Harry, al parecer se conocían desde niños. También había algunas con ese hombre, Logan-tragó saliva-el hombre del que Loki se había enamorado. Peter se veía feliz, abrazado a Logan y su padre, sosteniendo una bola de basket y su rostro se veía tan contento, tan despreocupado que Tony sintió que su estómago estaba lleno de nudos y la presión en su garganta estaba a punto de matarlo. Anthony cerró la puerta y volvió a la sala, sentándose al borde del antiguo piano y sacando la carta que Loki se le había dejado.

_"Anthony..._

_No estoy seguro de cuántos años habrán pasado antes de que recibas esto pero yo ya no debo estar en el mundo para este momento._

_En la casa de madera, esa en la que pasamos ese inolvidable verano, puse cada recuerdo que recolecté a través de los años, cada momento desde que supe que estaba esperando, documentando el crecimiento de MI hijo. Sí, Tony, MIO, porque solo yo estuve ahí toda su vida, yo lo di a luz, lo crié, fui el único padre que conoció y estoy orgulloso de decir que nunca le faltó tu amor, nunca le faltó tu presencia. Peter es un chico maravilloso, inteligente como pocos y entusiasta con todo lo que se propone, lo hubieras adorado de haberlo conocido, se parece a tanto a ti cuando eras joven. Pero el tiene moral, tiene valores, sabe que hay cosas que no se deben hacer cómo jugar con las demás personas y estoy bastante seguro que terminará casado con Harry._

_Quiero que sepas que jamás perdoné lo que me hiciste, por mucho tiempo nunca pude entender por qué me habías hecho eso, por qué me utilizaste de esa manera tan vil. Creí en ti, Tony, creí en cada palabra que me dijiste, te di mi confianza, mi cuerpo, mi alma, te entregué todo lo que podía darte y me destruiste, robaste todo lo que tenía y me dejaste sin nada. Me tomó mucho tiempo volver a levantarme, volver a ser yo mismo y creo que eso fue mejor porque ahora sé lo que valgo, sé quiénes me aprecian de verdad y puedo ver lo estúpido que fuiste por mi mismo. Mi familia me dijo que esto sucedería, siempre me advirtieron de ti pero estaba cegado, te amaba demasiado, quería estar contigo e ignoré todas las señales._

_Recuerdo que una vez hicimos dos promesas: tú me prometiste nunca mentirme y yo te prometí nunca dejarte._

_Es triste que ambos hayamos rotos nuestras promesas._

_Adiós, Anthony_

_Loki"_

Tony soltó la carta con manos temblorosas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

* * *

_-¿Por qué lo haces de nuevo?-preguntó Loki con voz suave y Tony se volvió en redondo, balanceándose por lo mucho que había tomado. Loki estaba sentado en la cama, las sábanas estaban colocadas sobre sus piernas y se apoyaba en una mano, sus ojos verdes tristes._

_-¿Ha... hacer... qué?-preguntó el castaño con dificultad._

_-¿Por qué tienes que tomar cada vez que peleas con tu padre?_

_-No... no hemos... peleado-respondió Tony y los ojos verdes parecieron entristecerse aún más._

_-No me mientas, Tony, soy la única persona con la que no tienes que aparentar nada. Yo jamás te voy a juzgar-le dijo con sinceridad, Tony se balanceó en sus pies y terminó cayendo de rodillas frente a él, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo y abrazando su cintura._

_-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname-dijo Tony y cada palabra se iba convirtiendo en un sollozo, Loki bajó su mirada hacia él y acarició su cabello con ternura, consolándolo._

_-Solo no me mientas, Tony, no necesitas fingir conmigo-dijo él suavemente, alzando el rostro del castaño y dándole una sonrisa suave._

_-Lo... Lo prometo-respondió él, acariciando el rostro pálido-Nunca... me dejes, no sé... no sé que haría sin ti-dijo mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro, Tony cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla en las manos de él._

_-Tonto-dijo Loki con ternura-¿No ves que es muy tarde para mi?-el moreno parpadeó las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos-Te amo, Tony y mientras tenga el poder de hacerlo, me quedaré para siempre a tu lado-susurró contra sus labios, besándolo suavemente. Tony se dejó caer en esa sensación, sintiendo como el anhelo, el dolor, la culpa lo apresaban pero no importaba, hoy disfrutaría de esto, hoy se olvidaría de sus estúpidos planes de venganza y disfrutaría de esta persona por la que sentía tantas cosas que le daba miedo averiguar qué eran en realidad._

_Así que Tony durmió a su lado, abrazándolo a su pecho y manteniéndolo cerca, esta noche lo protegería de todos y todos porque se había dado cuenta que Loki era lo único que tenía miedo a perder._

* * *

El problema era que... Tony ya lo había perdido.


	7. Lo que parece y lo que es

_-¡Me duele, papi!-dijo el pequeño Peter de cinco años, lágrimas bajando por su mejilla._

_-Pronto te sentirás mejor, cariño-dijo Loki, agachándose frente a él y empezando a curar la pequeña raspadura que tenía en su rodilla, Peter observaba atentamente todos sus movimientos, sus ojos verdes fascinados y claros-¡Listo!-sonrió Loki, poniéndole la bandita y sonriendo._

_-¡Muchas gracias, papi!-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Te quiero mucho._

_-Y yo a ti, cariño, siempre estaré aquí para curar tus heridas-dijo Loki con gentileza._

* * *

Siempre...

Peter abrió los ojos y miró el techo de su cuarto, parpadeó unas cuántas veces, tomándole un tiempo recordar dónde estaba y suspiró. Sus ojos picaban, el sueño había sido tan vivído que por un momento había pensado que seguía teniendo cinco y que en cualquier momento su padre entraría para despertarlo con una sonrisa y un beso de buenos días. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos semanas, tres semanas? El tiempo pasaba sin descanso y él resentía cómo el mundo seguía aún cuándo su padre no estaba aquí, aún cuándo él había dejado de respirar, cómo si fuera solo una persona más y no alguien importante.

-¿Peter?-el castaño giró la cabeza y vio a Harry entrar en el cuarto con una pequeña bandeja de desayuno.

-No tenías que molestarte...-empezó a decir Peter, sentándose y Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No es molestia-le dijo con una sonrisa amable, colocando la bandeja sobre sus piernas. Peter miró los ojos azules eléctricos de esa persona que siempre había estado con él y por un momento pudo entender por qué su padre jamás pudo olvidar el amor que vivió con su padre, sabía que esa clase de amor, aquella que te hace imposible pensar en un futuro sin esa persona, es algo imposible de olvidar y haber sido lastimado justo por esa persona, dejaba una marca imborrable en el corazón.

-Harry-susurró con suavidad, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y mirándolo fijamente-Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo-Harry sonrió confusamente.

-Por supuesto que siempre voy a estar aquí, Peter-el castaño sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes-insistió, su mirada intensa-Eres lo más especial para mí, Harry, mi vida sería nada si no te tuviera y te amo cómo jamás amaré a nadie más. Nunca te vayas de mi lado, Harry, eres lo único que nunca podría superar perder-dijo con la voz rota y el rubio sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, notando cuánto estaba sufriendo la persona que quería.

-Mírame, Peter y créeme cuándo te digo que tampoco habrá nadie a quién pueda amar cómo a ti, Peter, nadie-el castaño asintió y besó con suavidad sus labios, agradeciéndole a cualquier Dios que hubiera traído a Harry a su lado.

* * *

_-Asumo que tú eres Pepper-dijo Loki, sentándose elegantemente en el mueble y mirando a la rubia con indiferencia._

_-Es interesante por fin conocer al esposo de Tony Stark-dijo ella, Loki la miró con esos imposibles ojos verdes._

_-Estamos separados desde hace muchos años-dijo con simpleza, recibiendo la copa que le trajo el mayordomo y tomando un pequeño sorbo-Sé que no ha venido hasta aquí para hablar de cosas del pasado, Srta. Potts ¿Por qué no me dice lo que vino a decir de una vez?-Pepper asintió, enderezándose y mirándolo fijamente._

_-Quiero que le des el divorcio a Tony-dijo ella y Loki se congeló por un momento, su rostro impasivo revelando nada._

_-¿Oh?-preguntó, alzando ligeramente las cejas-¿Y por qué haría eso?_

_-Tony me ha propuesto matrimonio, va a casarse conmigo-Loki asintió, luciendo pensativo._

_-Entonces ¿él te dijo de mi?-Pepper se removió ligeramente._

_-No, me enteré por casualidad-dijo después de unos segundos y Loki volvió a asentir, terminó de tomar la copa y se levantó, alisándose la ropa._

_-Le diré lo mismo que le dije a Howard Stark cuándo fue a buscarme años atrás-dijo él, sus ojos acerados y una sonrisa fría en el rostro-Yo le daré el divorcio a Anthony cuándo él venga personalmente a pedírmelo, no antes, no después-el moreno la miró y su mirada se suavizó ligeramente-si él es sincero en su intención de casarse contigo, entonces vendrá a verme... Pero yo que usted, no le tendría tanta fé-dijo Loki y se marchó._

* * *

Pepper tocó la puerta del hotel y esperó unos momentos antes de que Tony abriera. El castaño lucía demacrado, su piel estaba pálida, ojeras sobresalían bajo sus ojos y su mirada había perdido un cierto brillo. Tony no se sorprendió de verla ahí, solo la dejó pasar y regresó al mueble, dónde había estado sentado bebiendo una taza de café. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, Tony pretendiendo ver la televisión y Pepper no muy segura de cómo comenzar la conversación.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-preguntó el castaño suavemente.

-Años-respondió ella, Tony asintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Darcy dijo que tenías planeado regresar hace días... vine a ver cómo estabas-Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa que era casi dolorosa verla.

-¿Lo estás?-la sonrisa cayó lentamente y Tony se giró hacia la televisión, escondiendo su rostro con la taza. Pepper suspiró-¿Por qué no hablas conmigo, Tony?

-¿De qué hay que hablar? No hay nada que hablar, me casé con Loki cuándo era un adolescente, él me dejó y yo me fui, no he sabido nada de él por años y ahora está... él está...-Pepper lo observó con tristeza y Tony se rehusó a mirarla, sintiendo sus ojos picarle-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-¿Entonces cuándo, Tony?-preguntó ella con frustración.

-No lo sé, Pepper-respondió él, desviando la mirada-¿Sabías lo de Peter?

-Me enteré camino aquí-dijo y se removió en su asiento, nerviosa, Tony entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tony, hay algo que debes saber...-ella tragó saliva-Tony... tu padre sí sabía sobre Peter-Tony se quedó en silencio, sus ojos ensanchados.

-¿Qué?

-Howard visitó a Loki cuando dio a luz, prácticamente lo amenazó para que no le pusiera tu apellido y le exigió que te diera el divorcio. Loki accedió a lo del apellido, por la seguridad de su hijo, pero se mantuvo firme en lo divorcio, solo tú podías pedírselo-Tony estaba respirando agitamente, su mirada perdida.

-¡Ese maldito bastardo!-gritó, lanzando la taza de café contra la pared.

-¡Tony!

-Mi propio hijo, Pepper,  _mi hijo_ ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a alguien que también es su sangre? ¿cómo pudo ocultarme algo tan importante?-dijo con rabia, pasando las manos por su cabello-Mi madre debió saberlo también.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo sabía-dijo la rubia, sacando un file de su cartera y pasándoselo-esos son registros de un fideicomiso que se creó cuándo Loki tenía alrededor de seis meses, esta cuenta pagó las deudas del hospital y los gastos de colegio de Peter, Loki no ha tocado ese dinero para nada más que su hijo y está bajo el nombre de Mary Stewart.

-No muy original-murmuró Tony, mirando los registros luego soltó el file en el mueble-mi madre también me ocultó la verdad de todo... creo que ahora entiendo por qué se volvió tan distante después de mi separación... ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?

-Trabajo con Jane, la esposa del hermano de Loki, Thor. Ella me contó lo sucedido por teléfono y tomé el primer avión que pude a aquí. Soy tu amiga, Tony, siempre podrás confiar en mí-el castaño le dio una sonrisa débil pero agradecida.

-Gracias, Pepper.

* * *

_-¡Me rehuso a entenderlo!_

_-Logan, por favor-rogó Loki, el de cabello oscuro negó con la cabeza._

_-No puedo entenderlo, Loki, no entiendo por qué es que quieres tirar años de relación a la basura. ¿Es que... es que hay alguien más?_

_-¡NO!-exclamó Loki inmediatamente, yendo hacia él y dejando que lo envolviera a sus brazos. Loki puso sus manos en su rostro y lo miró fijamente-Logan, no hay nadie más que yo quiera a mi lado que a tí, eso puedo jurartelo... pero hay cosas que salen de mi poder, y tengo que ponerte a salvo._

_-¿Qué es lo que no me dices, Loki? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así de asustado?-Loki sacudió la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos y apoyando su frente en su hombro._

_-Por favor, confía en mi una última vez, Logan, por favor-el hombre no le respondió, simplemente alzó su rostro y lo besó con desesperación, intentado transmitirle la angustia que le hacía sentir y al mismo tiempo, asegurarle que haría todo lo que pidiera. Siempre._

* * *

Logan parpadeó, saliendo sus recuerdos y bajó su mirada hacia la carta que había leído tantas veces desde que la había recibido.

_"Logan:_

_Lo siento. Sé que si esta carta está en tus manos, entonces es que he sido arrancado de tu lado y lo siento mucho, porque sé que sufres. Quiero que sepas que te adoro, fuiste luz en mi vida, fuiste quién me dio seguridad cuándo me sentí perdido, fuiste un maravilloso padre para mi hijo y tengo todo que agradecerte, por sin tí, me habría derrumbado._

_Quiero que seas feliz, Logan, quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, de quién te enamores cómo un día de mi y que yo pasé a ser solo un recuerdo feliz en el fondo de su mente. Mereces tanta felicidad, Logan, eres tan especial que en estos instantes me duele pensarte con alguien más, pero yo no estaré ahí para tenerte y no seré egoísta, quiero que seas feliz sobre todo._

_Ese hermoso carro que fue nuestro secreto, será el único recuerdo que quedará de nosotros, de los momentos que vivimos, de las aventuras que tuvimos y te amo, te amo, te amo con toda la fuerza que puede tener un corazón que ha sido roto una vez y que pensó que jamás podría arreglarse._

_Vive por mí, Logan._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Loki"_

Logan soltó la carta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Pero... olvidaste que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti...-murmuró a la nada.

* * *

_-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Loki se giró a mirar a Jane y sonrió._

_-Eres la única que puede ayudarme, Jane-ella lo miró con sus tristes ojos marrones._

_-Todos van a sufrir por esto, Loki, me pides demasiado._

_-Lo sé-aseguró Loki, mirándole fijamente-pero debo hacerlo y solo te tengo a ti, solo confío en ti-ella tragó y asintió._

_-Bien, te ayudaré-Loki sonrió._

_-Al final entenderás por qué hice todo esto, Jane._

* * *

Tony había estado sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación por horas, su mente daba vueltas con toda la información nueva que había recibido y estaba dividido entre la decepción y la rabia. Decepción de que su madre le hubiera ocultado la verdad por tantos años, que jamás le hubiera dicho que tenía un hijo y no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de verlo crecer. Rabia contra su padre, porque siempre hizo hasta la imposible por dañarlo y se había metido con su hijo también, el bastardo tenía suerte de estar muerto porque si no Tony hubiera ido a asesinarlo él mismo. 

Él suspiró con frustración ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora? No sabía cómo acercarse a Peter, cómo conocerlo, su hijo no quería saber nada de él y con razón, pero tenía que intentarlo, quería conocerlo, saber más de él, formar una relación con él. El sonido de su celular lo hizo saltar y alzó la mirada cuándo vio que era un número desconocido.

-¿Sí?

_-Eh... ¿El Sr. Anthony Stark?_

-Él mismo.

- _Habla el Detective Rogers ¿cree que podamos hablar?_ -Tony frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber de qué?

_-... Sobre Loki Odinson._


End file.
